beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.27 - Gathering: A Little Sting
It took all of a minute for Scott to realize that he'd made a mistake. Possibly one that would start a war. And possibly one that would get Jake hurt. So he chased the silver wasp as it made, well, a bee-line for Jason and Jacob's house. No matter how well he leapt for it or tried to catch it, the artifact was always out of reach, silver carapace and jewel-toned wings glittering in the early morning sunlight. And as time went on, it started to pull away from him, going faster and faster until it zipped through an open window, seeking the target like a tiny drone, almost silent, flying near the ceiling, a touch of fae magic making it oddly hard to see as it waited, somehow knowing in its tiny spark of magic life, that the prey was near. Jacob comes downstairs dressed in his usual shorts--well, one of his usual pairs of shorts, since he has many of them--and heads for the refrigerator. Bending down to rummage in it, he never sees the little silver insect coming. He just suddenly feels it, right in his left butt cheek. This draws a help of surprise and a jump, making him bump his head against the freezer door, and he stumbles backward, now rubbing his head with one hand and grabbing at his backside with the other. "What the--?" he growls out, and bellows, "WHOEVER DID THAT, YOUR ASS IS TOAST!" There is sunlight outside. What does that mean? That the roof is occupied by a blond Australian boy wearing just a pair of black boxer-briefs. Brodie rarely wears a lot of clothes and even less when he is sun bathing. That window that the silver wasp zipped in was left open by Brodie as he climbed through it to get to the roof for his sunbathing session. He probably wouldn't have noticed a normal wasp flying into the window. But the blond is very much in tune to magic around him. So when he senses the magical artifact zoom into the house he is alerted to it's presence. His bright blue eyes look around and he sniffs the air before hopping through the window and looking around. "Hello?" A couple of hundred yards from the chapel, Scott winces and stumbles, feeling that pain of Jacob's. And then something else. Like an echo of emotion. A sense of surprise and anger to go with that momentary pain. An echo that is getting louder and louder, so that even before his enhanced hearing comes into play, he's whispering, "Jake?" And perhaps that whisper echoes in the mind of Jacob himself, either noticed yet or not. Scott's momentary broken stride firms and he dashes headlong for the house, in full panic mode, his features shifted to that wolf-man form. Tucson is in coyote form, scruffy brown form sprawled on his side on the couch, paws facing the back. He perks up and sniffs as he hears and feels a disturbance ripple through others in the house. Yerf? he vocalizes sleepily as he blinks and raises his head. Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "The hell? ...Scott?" Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "Jake! (Panic, guilt and fear.) I'm so sorry!" Jacob shakes his head vigorously, rubbing at it while also massaging his offended ass, and growls in mild confusion. He spots the blackened little insect, resisting the urge to stomp it, and calls out, "Sorry! Just a stupid... bug... or something. Just freaking stung me." He pauses, then, and blinks a few times as though trying to sort out his thoughts. "What... the hell..." he repeats, more softly this time. Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Scott? What--what did you do? (Confusion, frustration, curiosity.)" Scott McCall bursts through the doorway as though he's expecting to see bodies. The alpha is stressed to the point that he's still in wolf-man mode, with his eyes glowing red, pointed ears, fangs and claws. He skids to a stop just inside the room and looks around. His eyes find Jacob and Scott doubles over almost like he's been gut punched. Those red eyes go back to dark brown, his features smooth back to human and the Beacon Hills werewolf literally thumps down on his ass where he was standing, just staring at Jake with something like adoration on his face and no words coming out. As far as he's concerned, there are only two people on the planet at the moment. Brodie doesn't know Scott from a hole in the wall. And he really doesn't know the Alpha shifter in his wolf-man form. The Aussie is torn between the urge to flight and the urge to fight. His other nature trying to tear free to protect himself. The blond's eyes shift from human to the feline eyes of his other half. His chest puffs up and he fights the urge to beast out. "Who are you? What the bloody hell just happened." He looks around and says to Jacob. "I just felt a spark of magic and now it's gone." His brows furrow together and he looks at Scott in confusion and then Jacob. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "The whistle, I used it. I wanted to, um, be more like ... (wonder, shock, overwhelming adoration) ... You. (Rapt fascination and sudden, bottomless devotion.)" Tucson scrambles in to see this scene, back fur and hackles raised, though he's not sure why. He whines urgently, sniffing and looking about anxiously. "Scott did something dumb," Jacob growls, walking over to kneel in front of the southern alpha and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Scott, what did you wish for?" he demands, but in truth, he already has a pretty good idea. He knows what an imprint feels like, and he just literally felt that from Scott. Why they're sharing thoughts and emotions right now, he can only begin to guess, to say nothing of what the end result of it will be. "Dammit," he growls, and he digs his phone out of one of his shorts' cargo pockets, furiously tapping out a text message. Text Jacob Black texts: Got a problem (to Jason Christopher) Text Jason Christopher texts: I'm at the club doing a sound check with techs. What's wrong? (to Jacob Black) Text Jacob Black texts: Scott used the whistle. Brodie looks between the two of them and then he just says, "Oh, well this is above my pay grade." The blond takes a deep breath and he turns and he heads right for the window that he came in through. It's almost like being drunk, Scott decides. But that's okay. He's fine with that. For the first time in a very long time, he's happy, just being around Jake. His sudden smile is entirely inappropriate and very boyish. And then at that shaking, he realizes that he needs to focus if he's going to answer questions. Trying to erase that dopey look from his face, the visiting alpha says, "I, um, asked for a bridge between you and me. What you are and what I am. So that I could do the things you can do. I'm sorry." And then, because he has to be honest, "I mean, I should be sorry. And I totally was. But I'm not now. Is that okay?" Looking away from Jake is hard, but he focuses on Brody and shrugs, still seated, now looking like much less of a threat in fully human shape. He smiles again. "Sorry for scaring you." And then he's back to staring at Jake again, trying, on some level, to get hold of himself. Text Jason Christopher texts: To what end? Text Jacob Black texts: He made a bridge between us. Text Jacob Black texts: I think he imprinted. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(continued adoration and some worry) "Are you pissed? I mean, I didn't know this was going to happen. I'm ... not sorry. But I am sorry for making you mad."" Tucson's long jaw just falls open as he looks at Scott, eyes wide and dark, tail whipping between his legs as the implications of this catch up to him. He looks between Scott and Jacob, trying to suss out complex woof-human body language, and eyes growing even wider as he starts to put together the picture. Text Jason Christopher texts: What the actual Fuck. I'll be there as soon as I can. "Shit," Jacob mutters under his breath, and he taps out another couple of messages before shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Jason's going to be here soon," he sighs, and then he reaches out to slide an arm up under one of Scott's. "Come on, loverboy," he says with far more good-natured patience than he feels he's obligated to have, but... he knows the imprint, and whatever Scott did to cause it, he's not going to abuse it. He hauls Scott to his feet and helps him over to the couch, where he sits him down and then sits down on the nearby arm of the couch--close, but not too close, keeping one hand on Scott's shoulder. "I think what you did was dumb and reckless," he says honestly, but he adds, gently, "I forgive you. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine." He glances over at Brodie departing, grimaces, and then looks to Tucson, explaining, "Scott made the fairy deal. Sounds like whatever he did made him imprint on me." He frowns. "And... we're sharing each other's thoughts." Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "It's okay." (Resignation, sympathy, frustration, and a rush of compassion.) "I forgive you. Are you okay?" Scott McCall rises with Jacob. He likes that contact. That's nice. There should be more of that. But then he's sitting on the couch and Jake is close enough, with one hand resting on Scott's shoulder while the true alpha tries to sort through his feelings and thoughts. He nods at that chiding and says, "Yeah, I figured that out. After I did it. About when that faerie dude started laughing so hard." He swallows and asks, with an almost heartbreakingly careful tone, so obviously trying not to beg, "We're not going to undo it, are we?" He knows it's strange to be absolutely devoted to a near stranger, even if he is a new friend, but this feeling is filling all those lonely places he's had since becoming an alpha. Jacob is at least as strong as Scott himself. And an alpha. And a great guy. And he smells nice. And .... Scott shakes his head. "Whoa." He clears his throat, "I didn't mean for it to happen like this. What's imprinting?" Tucson is suddenly human, an abrupt and mind-twistingly subtle shift of shadow and light. "Holy spit on Christmas, I.." He shuts his mouth with an audible click of teeth and shoves hands in his jeans pockets. He walks over to a chair and thumps down into it, his jaw set, eyes flicking back and forth between the pair. Jason Christopher arrives from Cliffside Overlook. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(simple happiness at that compassion and forgiveness) "I'm ... good. Like, really good. You're beautiful. I mean, not just for a guy, beautiful. But like beautiful beautiful. I should have totally told you that before."" "Sure, sure," Jacob says slowly, squeezing Scott's shoulder gently, "I don't know what we're gonna do, but whatever we do, everything's gonna be fine. Just relax." Holy crap, he thinks to himself, did he just break Scott? Not that it's his fault! But... he can't help feeling a bit bad about it. Mostly, he just wants to hug Scott... but he's afraid the poor guy's head will explode if he does. "Jason's gonna be here, soon," he promises. And then he suddenly barks out a little laugh, showing that bright smile of his, and says, "Holy crap, man. Are your thoughts always this... sweet?" He's actually blushing slightly! God, Scott's mind is almost as fluffy and adorable as Seth's is! Brodie Bryant heads off towards Cliffside Overlook. Nodding, Scott says, "I'm fine. It's cool. I'm just ... well. You know." And then he blushes at that assessment of his thoughts and says, "I don't know? I mean, I've never heard anybody else think before. So, you know, maybe? Yes?" He shrugs and looks away to Tucson at the coyote's words and then suddenly grins and says, "Yeah. Kinda how I feel too." And then back to Jacob, "I'm starting to, um, focus again. I wanted to have your kind of powers, Jake. I didn't mean for the rest of this to happen. That fairy dude kind of tricked me." Or let Scott trick himself to be more precise. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(embarrassment but also amusement) I'm almost afraid to think anything now. I'm pretty sure Stiles would tell me not to bother starting trying to think now, anyway. That it was way too late for that." Jason Christopher steps into the chapel, and looks around at those gathered. "In the shortest manner possible. Somebody explain what is going on." He just skipped out on the sound check at K9s. So he is rather short, and to the point just at the moment. Tucson is about to say something when Jason walks in, and so instead he slouches a little bit more in the chair, and stays quiet to let the two principals explain. Jacob, still sitting on the arm of the couch where Scott is seated, one hand resting on the southern alpha's shoulder, looks over at Jason and gives him a sympathetic grimace. "Scott made his wish with the fairies, wanting to be more like me. And I guess that includes imprinting, so... yeah. That. We're also currently hearing each other's thoughts." And when Jason walks in, the true depths of the faeries' cruel sense of humor are made clear. Scott looks up and suddenly he can feel that emotional connection from Jacob to Jason, intimately, thunderously. His mind tied with Jacob's so closely, what happens next is as unavoidable as it is disastrous as he focuses on the older alpha and feels that sudden shift of his world again. Scott's eyes go wider still and his jaw drops. His voice is quiet and awed as he breathes, "Wow." He looks like he can't decide between a dopey smile or a confused frown. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(Another spike of adoration and devotion, this time aimed at Jason. Lots and lots of confusion.)" Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Oh... crap." Jason Christopher strikes his exasperated pose. Arm crossed, the other one raised where he is pinching the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head he exhales slowly. Processing that bit of information, he walks over to Scott and reaches out to place a hand on his forehead. Meaning to check his temperature. After all Jason sleeps next to a Quileute each night. He knows their body temperature well. That's when he notices Scott's reaction and pauses. "Oh for fuck's sake..." He knows that look. Yes. Yes he does. Tucson simply shakes his head, looking concerned. "Scott. What exactly did you say when you did this? Do you remember?" he says at last. He shifts in his seat, looking uncomfortable. Jacob's jaw just drops when he realizes what's just happened. Again. (And he suddenly remembers, what feels like a lifetime ago, telling Sam Uley that Bella Swan was "good with weird." Funny how, right now, he's wishing he could say the same thing for himself.) He groans softly and gives Jason a look of mingled apology, concern, and appeal for understanding. He can tell Jason knows, too, so he just says, quietly, "He can't help it. It--maybe he brought it on himself, but this part isn't his fault." He looks to Tucson, then nods. "Yeah... what were the exact words?" The Beacon Hills werewolf is definitely running even hotter than normal, but doesn't appear to be sweating, though he does shiver at that touch to his forehead. He smiles up at Jason and says, "Um. Hi. I think ... I think I may have messed up. But it's okay. It's good. This is fine." At Tucson's question, he looks away from the binary stars he seems to be emotionally orbiting now and thinks a moment. "It was something like 'I want a bridge between what I am and what Jake is.' And then Reeve, the fairy guy, was chanting something about blending blood and souls and minds and hearts or something like that. And then the whistle turned into a wasp, which stung me and took some blood. I tried to catch it before it got here, but it was fast." He looks back to Jacob as the other young alpha questions him and says, "This is pretty screwed up, isn't it? Are you okay?" Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(worry for Jacob more than himself, chagrin at having been so stupid) Jake, I am sorry. I can go. We can ignore this. (Pain at the thought, but determination to do the right thing.)" Jason Christopher groans inwardly and places a hand against Scott's forehead anyway. Checking his temperature as he nods hello to Tucson. "Tucson makes a good point. What did you wish for?" Jason listens, noting the temperature. "Yes. Definitely Quileute body temperature." He walks over next to Jacob. "Telepathic bond. Out of wolf shape. Very unusual." Like any of this was in anyway normal or usual. Tucson shakes his head. "No no no no. The exact words you said," he says quietly. "Any... any loopholes could depend on that," he continues. He scratches his stubbled chin, thinking back and seeing if he could dredge up any more overheard lore. "A bridge," Jacob echoes. "I guess that explains why I can hear his thoughts." He gently rubs Scott's back, trying to reassure him, while he has eyes for no one in the room but Jason. Jacob can't help but be concerned about this, but this time the imprint works in his favor: Jason needs him to be strong so the situation doesn't get worse, which lets Jacob be strong for Scott. He does have to suppress a joke about Scott "getting hotter," though. Because let's be honest--it was right there. Oh, well. Maybe that Stilinski kid will get around to making the joke eventually. Still, no measure of good will is enough to keep him from muttering, "Fucking fairies." Learning forward, Scott's eyes glow red as he focuses on Tucson. His voice is literally a warning growl, "No loopholes. I'm fine." Because he is. He feels fine. Yes, he's suddenly aware of the fact that Jason and Jacob are important to him as his own family or pack, but that's not a bad thing. He can work with that. Help all of them. "And I think those were my exact words." He shrugs and tries to recall, I think it was this: 'I don't want to stop being me. Or stop being a True Alpha. Or my kind of werewolf. But I want there to be a ...um... bridge, between what I am and what Jake is. So I can do the things he can do. Have the same, um, supernatural stuff.' Or something really close to that." And then, at Jason's comment about being telepathic bonds, he grins and says, "It's cool though. Jacob is as awesome on the inside as he is on the outside." And then something makes him snort and blush, cutting his eyes sideways at Jacob. That innocent adoration is definitely getting a tinge of something decidedly less chaste at the moment. Jason Christopher shakes his head slightly. "He is imprinted Tucson." He doesn't finish the statement. But the reality was Scott wouldn't be looking for loopholes now. "This will have an impact on his pack. They need to know too." Jason places a hand on each of Scott's shoulders. "How long ago did you make this wish? Where are your pack mates? Stiles, Liam and the twins?" He licks eyes with Scott asking him the questions. If Jason could turn off his alpha effect, he so would right now. But he can't really disagree in Scott's assessment of Jacob. Tucson flares his nostrils at Scott, then shakes his head and rubs his temple. "OK, then," he says, holding up a hand. "Because that could never be a bad thing. Until you, like, actually do merge into one person or become a four-armed super-werewolf, or whatever the fiddly-fuck this faerie thought was amusing at the time, based on whatever it was you said." He stands up and walks into the kitchen. "I'm making some egg salad. Anyone want an egg salad sammich?" Scott McCall whispers "By the way, whatever that exchange was that made Scott blush also has him, ah, excited, a bit, in an entirely non-platonic way, to judge by his scent." "Ooookay," Jake says, putting an arm around Scott's shoulders. "No snarling at our friend, okay, Scott?" And then he almost cringes. He just basically gave an order. He glances at Jason again with renewed respect. With Embry, it was one thing--he was another Quileute. That was just something they had to deal with, and they understood it. With Scott... it's even more something that bothers him. "Please just try to relax," he says quietly, though he breaks off into a choked sort of sound at the mention of his... insides. And perhaps at other things. So he just says, voice tight, to Tucson, "Yes, please. I'll take one." Jason, at least, seems to have things in hand. Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Oh. Well, then. (Fascination and no small measure of his own embarrassment)" Scott McCall is pretty happy with all that physical contact. Some part of him that may be newly awakened or just hidden before is rather enjoying the feel of the two other's alphas hands on him. Mostly on an instinctive 'it's nice to be touched' level. Mostly. At Jacob's admonishment, the Beacon Hills alpha's eyes fade back to brown and he looks suddenly stricken and contrite. "Sorry, dude." He apologizes to Tucson and then shrugs another apology to Jake. "Food would be nice though." And then, looking back to Jason, he says, "I took Ethan and Liam with me, they tried to talk me out of it. And Stiles was still in bed. He's probably awake now. You have really nice eyes. I mean, at first the yellow was a little weird, but I like it. It suits you. Like moonlight." Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "He really does have pretty eyes. I like yours too. Dark like mine. Is that weird to think? Because honestly, I'm not sure how to not think what I'm thinking. Does this thing come with a mute button?" Jason Christopher looks over at Tucson and smiles politely. "Yes thank you I would Tucson." He suppresses a shudder at the notion of that merger talk. He would happily leave such things to Aiden. Then he catches a scent he knows well, and glances down some. To Scott's lap. "Oh." He takes a step back from Scott. "Scott, the feelings you are experiencing are going to be hard to control or, contain. But you are a true alpha. I need you to exert your willpower. To really focus." Tucson mutters something about frazzin' faerie love spells as he chops some hardboiled eggs and begins to mix a sauce for them. He leans out of the kitchen at the 'like moonlight' comment, fixes the pair with a look, shakes his head, and leans back in. Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "It's okay, Scott. I like your eyes, too. And... if this is like wolf-telepathy? Get used to never having a single private thought ever again." Jacob is so out of his depth, here, that it's all he can do to keep a supportive smile on his face. Wolves aren't even supposed to get imprinted on--let alone twice! It's pure madness. Wolfs and lions living together--''mass hysteria''! And then he too picks up on Scott's, uh... interest... though Jake looks, well. He's sharing Scott's thoughts. He's not surprised at all. "Jason's right, Scott," he suggests. "You can handle this. Just... put your mind to it." Damn it all. Before the night is out, Jacob's going to have picked up Tucson's cold shower habit. Scott McCall actually seems a little disappointed. But if that's what Jason and Jacob want, that's what he'll do. The young alpha reaches down to that core of control that keeps him from shifting, or using his powers while playing lacrosse against humans and wraps that control around his emotions. It takes a while, but his scent and breathing finally come under control. He nods and says, "I'm good. Sorry about that. I'm not even...." He stops. That's not exactly true on the face of it. Or the scent. Not now, anyway. After a moment he smiles ruefully and says, "I ... probably should regret doing what I did. But I don't." Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(Amusement, embarrassment, wry humor) My lack of a dating life is going to get really old for you fast then. Thinking of cold showers." Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "We'll burn that bridge when we come to it, Scott. (Clearly thinking he has some sense of where this is going)" Jason Christopher steps back and sits on the couch. Fondly recalling way back when. When the oddest thing he'd seen in this town was a Vampire Doctor. Wayyyy back like last week. "No. You won't be able to regret it now. And some very real good may come of it. But first we have to do some damage control. Address the issues this may cause." He glances at Jacob and smiles tightly. "For example. How does going home to Beacon Hills make you feel inside?" Tucson chops and mixes with vigor and loud whacks from the kitchen. "You wouldn't," he calls from the kitchen, as he stirs the mix together and tastes it, then adds a little bit more in the way of dill. Jacob grins a little at Scott, trying to be reassuring. "That's the way. You're doing fine, man." He keeps in contact with Scott, trying to reassure him, and looks more concerned about the idea of Scott being unhappy about going home. God, what have they even done, here? Fucking fairies. He doesn't say anything more, for now, until Scott actually gives his answer, though. The thought of going home makes Scott start to smile. The thought being away from Jason and Jacob, on the other hand, makes his stomach clench and he pales at the idea. He takes a deep breath and then another, still working to steady himself. "If ... if I have to, I can." His expression suggests that it would be hellish, but he can do it. Probably. Maybe. "Fuck." It's the first time he's said anything worse than 'hell' in front of them. "I've got stuff I can't leave. Mom. My pack. School. My job." He shakes his head. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(pain and panic at the thought of leaving, guilt and shame at the thought of staying.)" Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Scott. Listen to me. It's going to be all right. You can feel me right now, right? Even if this fades, when we're in our wolf forms... you'll hear me. You'll hear me anywhere. I'll be with you, and you can do this." Jason Christopher shrugs in agreement with Tucson. "I should also be pointed out that Scott does not wish this spell altered. Nor would it be wise. This is as much his gift as the whistle was. Returning it would be an insult. So we shall make this a positive in every way we might." He considers a moment, pondering the implications of this bridge. "You likely will be capable of each other's phases now. As well as the more subtle gifts each strain possesses. Since this may be an equal exchange being a 'bridge'." His eyebrow arches as he considers that. "Scott. You do realize your likely immortal now. As Jacob is." He can hear Scott's heartbeat and all that tells him. "We are not without means, and resources Scott. You will not be left alone." Tucson quietly sets out sliced bread and sourdough, with the bowl of freshly-made egg salad and some other plates. "Come and get it," he says as he fixes his own sandwich, adding a little hot pepper to it for a kick. Jacob takes in what Jason says with a simple, matter-of-fact nod, and says, "Well, guess I'm going to have to watch for glowing red eyes and stuff. Neat, huh?" And then he nudges Scott up, leading him to the table. It's probably not needed, but with their current connection, Jacob is well aware of just how tumultuous Scott's emotional state is, and that makes Jake feel just as protective toward him as he would any of his own former pack-mates. He does reach to squeeze Jason's hand, giving him a grateful and apologetic smile, and then goes to sit down to the meal. "Thanks, Tucson," he says with a little smile. "Smells really good." Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(Panic fading, though some unease remains) Yeah. I get it. Just ... god. Too much. Immortal and phases and .... Too much to take in. (There is a sense of Scott starting to compartmentalize and lock down his reactions, just for his own sanity.)" Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Good... good. Control it. You're doing great, Scott. (Growing sympathy and concern, as well as a great depth of compassion and a sense of kinship with Scott)" Scott McCall takes a deep breath and another. He looks at Jason and says, apologetically, "I can't even think about all that other stuff right now. But when it happens, I'm glad I have you to help me. And that it will make me better able to help you both and my pack." He shakes his head again and then heads for the table when Jacob guides him there. Food. Food will help. And he hasn't had breakfast yet. He starts to top his own sandwich with a particularly dubious combination of mustard and salsa and says, "Well ... I guess this means the guys will stop hounding me to find a date." His tone and expression are wry and dry at that. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(Another glimpse into that deep, endless well of love and adoration, almost hound-like, rather than the more healthy, reserved human emotions.) "Thanks. I've got this. With you and Jason, I've got this.:)" Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "((OOC and yes, Jacob can sense the smile. Telepathic emoji!))" Jason Christopher joins Tucson in the kitchen, squeezing Jacob's hand back as they pass one another. Leaning over and kissing the top of Tucson's head once he joins him. "Thank you." Then he sets to making a sandwich as well. Adding some sirracha to his, also for kick. He sits at the table with his sandwich, glancing at Jacob to gauge how well Scott is handling things. Telepathic links, something he himself is happy NOT to have. He happily hasn't taken a bite yet when Scott makes that comment. Otherwise total spit take. "As I said. We will make the most positives we can." He pats Scott's knee sympathetically. Then starts to eat. Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Damn right you do. And we've got you." Tucson smiles quickly at the kiss on the top of his head, and he sits with the others and eats quietly. "Maybe... maybe I should go back to Beacon Hills with them when they go home, to make sure nothing follows after?" he muses, considering several things in his head right now. Jacob looks up from making his own sandwich, and his eyebrows just keep going up. "Huh," he says with a little grin, "I... guess that's one silver lining." And he struggles not to smirk, not to laugh, not to just... embrace the madcap absurdity of the entire situation. He pats Scott's other knee, following Jason's lead, and says, nodding to Tucson, "Sure, sure. Not a bad idea, but... maybe you're not the only one who should go." After all, Jacob doesn't have a pack anymore. Jason gets around easily. Maybe a nice, quiet vacation in Beacon Hills would do them all good. (What? What? Can't hear you over all this dramatic irony.) Scott McCall goes a little still at a hand on each knee and his expression is exquisitely conflicted for a moment. Contact is good. Sexy hands hold on in places where a slide up or down would be sensual as all hell is distracting. But he knuckles down on that self-control and keeps it together with only the most minor shift of his scent. Scott may not have ever dated guys, but apparently that was due to never finding the ones he found attractive, rather than being a zero or one on the Kinsey scale. Apparently imprinting on the mated alphas has cured that problem. He bites into his sandwich with a little exaggerated enthusiasm, caught between howling his frustration at the situation and laughing. Stiles is going to kill him. Or die laughing, come back from the dead and then kill Scott. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(Furiously imposed self-control, humor, sense of eye-rolling and mental cold showers) "Stiles is never going to let me live this down. And I know you do. I trust you. Both of you. (The depths of that are absolutely terrifying.)" Jason Christopher shrugs some and smiles at Tucson. "We might all starve, and the club would suffer. But I understand the notion. If you feel there is cause, of course I'd like to see you back for the opening of the club." Jason glances at Jacob and considers that. "Yes, it might be worth the trip there. Of course as Scott has responsibilities there so we do here. But just the same I believe the issue of travel and companionship can be addressed." Feeling Scott squirm a little Jason removes his hand. Smiling apologetically. Telepathy Jacob Black understands, though. He understands completely... and he lets Scott feel it, too. "You have responsibilities, here," Jacob says pointedly, grinning. Of course, implicit in that statement is the concept that where Jason is, so is Jacob. That's just part and parcel. "But I think you can leave the club being managed and take a vacation. Sly might want to visit Beacon Hills again, anyway. If he was living there, he might even have some stuff we should go and pick up." Then he too tucks into his sandwich, not even having to exaggerate his enjoyment of the sandwich. Good stuff. Tilting his head at Jason, Scott considers the older alpha for a moment and then, quite deliberately, he reaches out and takes Jason's hand and puts it back on his knee. He shrugs and tilts his eyebrows. He likes that. And wants to get used to it. And Scott is many things, but shy in relationships isn't one of them. He can accept the idea that Jason and Jacob don't reciprocate the depth of feeling he has for them. But thanks to that imprinting, it doesn't matter. He still seems himself as being good for both of them, a friend and contemporary and peer for Jacob and perhaps a moral touchstone for Jason. And yes, almost certainly a lover for both of them. He's surprised by how little that thought worries him, other than hoping he can get it right when and if the time comes. All of that flashes through his thoughts as he goes back to eating after patting the hand returned to his knee. And he smiles that faint, quirky grin of his, as his natural calm starts to flow as his mind adjusts to his new reality. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "Nope. Not gonna play shy. Not when we all know better." Jason Christopher nods thoughtfully at Jacob's comments. "Valid points Jacob. Very much so. Yes I could take a vacation. With all that has been going on. I could actually use one." Of course that would have to be after he killed his father and older brother, and freed the rest of The Children of the Moon. But that was not a topic he was even speaking about. As soon as he has that information from Stiles he would go. He would end this once and for all and return to those he loved. Naturally he didn't even consider failing. He couldn't. He....He was touching him. Scott was touching him. Jason didn't like to be touched as a rule. But as his hand gets placed back on Scott's knee. He gives it a little squeeze and nods. Alright, this was... Acceptable. Even... Well...Nice. Jacob just smiles, wider and wider, at seeing Scott and Jason interacting. This feels... oddly right. Oddly just fine, actually. He finishes his sandwich in just a few bites, and that irrepressible bright grin of his breaks out all over again. He reaches for another slice of bread, then freezes. "Oh..." he murmurs, and he looks to Jason with eyes suddenly wide. "I need--I really need--to talk to Embry about this." Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Damn, Scott" amidst mental laughter, "I'm already... you're gonna be fun to have around." Then he breaks off, going startled, and Scott will pick up on another little gem: Jacob already has another wolf imprinted on him, his best friend, Embry. And now there's Scott, too." Scott just keeps eating, pretending he doesn't notice the reaction of either one of the other alphas. Academically, Scott has to work his ass off. But emotionally? He's very, very good at being a good friend. And more. And with that double imprint at work, he already has a sense of what Jason and Jacob need. And it isn't a guy who is afraid of contact or shy about being attracted to and in (sudden, but bone deep) love with both of them. But he also needs to play it cool and let the two other werewolves, each more dominant, in his own way, sexually at least, at least have the illusion of making the decisions about whatever relationship they end up having. With the same earnest, giving skill that let him woo a hunter, the young alpha goes about capturing the hearts of two fellow wolves. But there is a definite aura of self-satisfaction at the start of something good around him. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(The sense of a grin and a shrug) He's shy, in his own way. We'll work on it. And wow. You ARE lovable. But it's cool, I'll take whatever you have to give. And having other people in your live doesn't diminish whatever happens between us, if you decide we're going that way. It's not a finite resource." Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "((OOC Life, that is.))" Jason Christopher clears his throat and nods slowly to Jacob. "Yes. He should know. As should the rest of Scott's pack. And. His mother." Jason knew of Scott's mother, though not directly. There was the matter of Scott's recent medical bills though, which went away when paid in full. This, well, wasn't going to go away. She'd need to be told. "As well I suppose Stiles. Who we may wish to have oxygen and a defibrillator on hand for." Jason glances at Scott and smiles faintly, that tight lipped smile. Then similarly at Jacob. Before finishing his lunch with an appreciative mmmm. Jacob... just starts to chuckle. As he puts together his sandwich, he just keeps chuckling. And then he has to set it down, dropping his head into both hands and laughing a bit harder. He rubs his hands up and down against his forehead, then down over his face, and he laughs openly into his hands, shoulders shaking with the intensity of it. After a few moments, he gets himself under control, glancing up at Jason, and asks in a voice still choked with mirth, "Do you... remember... when 'imprinting' was a weird idea to you? About a million years ago?" Scott McCall loses some of that zen at the thought of telling his mom that he's ...dating? What is even the right word? With two guys, anyway. He's pretty sure that even his laid back mother is going to be a little freaked out. He swallows and says, "We, um, need to tell Mom? And Stiles? Right away?" He knows they do, but he's young enough to want to avoid it. And then he's grinning back at Jacob, curious at the man's mirth, but happy to see it. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(A combination of humor and worry at 'coming out' as it were.)" Jason Christopher rolls his eyes faintly and looks at Jacob. "I'm not sure if this situation has precisely made it less weird Jacob. But as I suggested when I first walked in. We will make the very best of this. And I believe much good will come from it." Jason rests that knee hand up on Scott's shoulder, and nods to him. "You know we do. But you won't face any of it alone." Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Don't worry, Scott. We'll help." Jacob reaches up to squeeze Scott's other shoulder, too. He can't quite stop grinning as he says, "Yes, we need to tell them. Don't worry, it'll be okay." And he smirks at Jason, the grin immediately returning, "I'm pretty sure this... yeah. This will be good. All of it will. The imprint makes the pack stronger... and now even Scott's pack will be stronger." Apparently, Jacob has settled on the optimistic view of the situation. That contact with the two other alphas is almost like a drug to Scott, he sighs and visibly calms a little more. His sudden grin is amused and rueful as he says, "Well, at least my life can't get any weirder." That sounds as much like a prayer as a statement of fact. "But we'll figure it out. And hey, at least now I know I can trust you both. With everything." Because the imprinting doesn't leave any room for doubt in his mind on that score. And then, laughing a little, "But man, the next few weeks are going to be ...surreal." Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "I know. And I'll try to help both of you. And everybody else who is going to get freaked out." Of course that was a nice thing about the imprint. Scott, and really none of them would face anything alone from now on. Well, at least after that one thing Jason still had to take care of. In Romania. Jason was once again thankful his thoughts were his own as he considered that again. Soon. Soon. Another squeeze on Scott's shoulder. "Most things in life follow that pattern Scott. They tend to grow more complex, before before we adapt, and they get easier." Things just always got worse, before they got better. "The trust is nice," Jacob agrees with a little smile. He rubs his hand up and down Scott's back again, laughing softly once more. "And it means a lot of nice things. If nothing else, I'm... really glad we're all friends." And, of course, probably way way more than friends, but Jacob's idea of friendship, even of love, has had to change so much lately... he's become a lot more fluid about such things. Of course, that's easy when one thing he's so fundamentally sure of is that Jason wants him to feel happy and free. The imprint makes it all so much easier to take into perspective that way. Half-closing his eyes, Scott looks like a very contented young man at that back rub. He sighs and stretches and then blurts out laughing as he said, "Oh my god, I hope this telepathic thing fades sooner or later. 'Cause poor Jacob might be getting more information than he wants." Especially with mental pictures of massages and hot oil being spread over a wealth of naked flesh. It's not Scott's fault, entirely, he's an average eighteen year old who is suddenly attracted to two very sexy guys. Of course his imagination is going into overdrive, though he's trying to pull away from those thoughts as much as possible. Telepathy Scott McCall sends: "(Yep, Scott's trying to jump away from those thoughts, both amused and apologetic.)" Jason Christopher had one great reservation about an imprint. Wolves needed to be free. He feared he had taken away Jacob's freedom, his free will. That fear was mitigated by needing Jacob to be free. Now with Scott it would be again as much as Jason could manage it. He would manipulate the imprint as much as it allowed. "After so long..." he pauses a moment. "The camaraderie, is very nice yes." Of course it's much more with Jacob. And from the sounds of things might end up so with Scott too. "I don't think I could go a day with that telepathic link. You have my sympathies. Both of you." Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Just be patient." His mental grin is very wide. "I'm sure there are lots of things we'll get to explore, soon enough. But so you know, I haven't even gotten to sleep with my mate yet, so... a little patience and a lot of good lotion may be your friend." Telepathy Scott McCall laugher and nods. "One day. But if you two don't move it along, I'll help." Telepathy Jacob Black sends: "Yep. I definitely see spanking in your future. No doubt about it."